


I Heard a Rumour We had a Day Off

by Spannah339



Series: I Heard a Rumour We Were Happy. [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling friendship, THERE WILL BE NO INCEST IN THIS HOUSE, adopted siblings are still siblings, and i am here to give it to them, at least in this story, i'm writing fluff this is wild, okay, these kids need some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: “What do you mean by this intrusion, Number Three?” he asked sharply. Allison took a deep breath and spoke slowly, making sure she pronounced all of her words clearly.“I heard a rumour you let us do whatever we wanted all day.”He paused for a moment, looking up from his papers. Then he snorted, looking back down, and for a moment Allison wasn’t sure if it worked. She paused, unsure if she should try again or if she was dismissed.“Well? What are you still here for? You have a day off - don’t waste it.”





	I Heard a Rumour We had a Day Off

Everyone was tense and scratchy. Luther and Diego were at each other’s throats more than usual. Something had seemed off about Klaus ever since he had come back from the special training trip their father had taken him on. Five was irritable, and Ben was quiet. Even Vanya seemed more snappish than usual. 

Allison didn’t like doing this, but she could do something and they needed a break. So, she stood outside their father’s door, taking a deep breath before she pulled the door open. 

Reginald Hargreeves looked up as she stepped lightly into the room, trying not to show the fear that was swirling in her chest. If he figured out what she was doing she would get into a lot of trouble. And she didn’t want to know what he would do to her. 

“What do you mean by this intrusion, Number Three?” he asked sharply. Allison took a deep breath and spoke slowly, making sure she pronounced all of her words clearly. 

“I heard a rumour you let us do whatever we wanted all day.” 

He paused for a moment, looking up from his papers. Then he snorted, looking back down, and for a moment Allison wasn’t sure if it worked. She paused, unsure if she should try again or if she was dismissed. 

“Well? What are you still here for? You have a day off - don’t waste it.” 

A smile broke over Allison’s face and she turned, hurrying out of the room before he changed his mind. She closed the door behind her, eyes bright and excitement filling her. A whole day. A whole day in which they could do  _ anything _ ! 

She pounded through the house, knocking on doors and gathering her siblings together until the seven of them sat in the living room. 

“What is going on, Allison?” Five demanded, perched on the edge of the couch. “Father will hear us if you keep making such a racket.” 

“That doesn’t matter!” Allison said proudly. “We have the whole day off! We can do whatever we want!”  

A shocked silence greeted her, her brothers staring at each other. Then Luther frowned, fixing her with a stern expression.  

“You rumoured him, didn’t you?” he asked. Allison nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes. “Allison - why would you do that? He’s our father!” 

“I think she was right to,” Diego spoke up. Luther turned to glare at him. 

“He’s our father - she can’t just make him do whatever she wants.” 

“Well maybe she wouldn’t have to if he was a bit n-n-nicer to us,” Diego stammered out, stumbling over his words a little. 

Luther opened his mouth to snap something back, but Five interrupted. 

“Whatever happened Allison got us a day off. So I suggest we  _ use it _ and do _something_.” He glared at both Luther and Diego who scowled at each other but backed down. 

“Carnival's in town,” Ben said quietly, looking up from the book he was reading. The others turned to look at him and he shrugged. “I’ve never been to a carnival.” 

“I like the carnival idea,” Klaus said, unwinding his legs from where he had folded them underneath him. “Let’s get out of this dump.”

“We should stay in the house,” Luther muttered, but Allison could tell he wasn’t committed to the argument. Five shrugged, standing.

“You can stay here if you want,” he said, before teleporting towards the door. The others began to follow, and with a long sigh, Luther joined them. 

Allison paused, suddenly noticing Vanya, sitting curled in a chair slightly apart from the group. She had made no move to follow her siblings, watching them with a slight longing in her eyes, quickly hidden when she realised Allison had noticed. 

“You coming, Vanya?” Allison asked. She heard Five teleport behind her and the rest of her brothers paused. Surprise flashed over Vanya’s face and she shifted. 

“You... want me to come?” she asked quietly. 

“Of course,” Five said, holding out a hand for her. “You’re our sister.” 

“Oh.” 

She slowly took Five’s hand and the seven of them ran. They ran through the house, laughing loudly. They ran because they were never allowed to run wild inside. They ran because they  _ could _ and for one day they could be  _ children. _

As they rushed through the large gates, shouting and laughing and carefully closing the door behind them, Pogo watched them go, a small smile covering his face. He could stop them, and he knew Sir Hargreaves would want him to. But they were young, and he wasn’t about to steal this day of pleasure they had won for themselves. 

 

The fairgrounds were alive with music, loud conversation, laughter and the smell of all kinds of wonderful food. The seven children paused at the entrance, looking around in delight. 

“Where are we going to start!” 

“I wanna try the Ferris wheel!” 

“We should bring something back for Mom.” 

They all began talking at once, excited about the whole day of fun ahead of them. 

“We should stick together,” Luther said, trying to retain some form of control. Allison gently shoved him, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey, be Luther for the day. You don’t need to be Number One,” she said. “Come on, let’s check out the prizes for the games!” She grabbed Vanya’s hand in hers and began to run through the crowd, ducking between adults. 

The day passed far too quickly. They did stick mostly together, not really wanting to explore on their own. Diego, Klaus and Ben between them got a good haul of stuffed toy prizes from the games - the others convinced Diego he had to try all the throwing games and soon they were all carrying around handfuls of prizes. 

Luther lightened up eventually, almost breaking the ring-the-bell game when he hit it too hard. Allison rumoured them a good lunch of fries and caramelized apples. Five and Vanya made quite a team in any of the co-operative games. 

They all went onto the Ferris wheel together, a little persuasion on Allison’s part allowing them all to squeeze into one bucket around Diego’s many prizes. Up there, on top of the world, the Umbrella Academy forgotten, they were just children. A family. They curled into each other, huddling close against the cold evening air as they rose high above the carnival. 

“This was fun,” Ben said quietly. 

Nothing more really needed to be said. 

They were making their way home, each carrying a few toys from Diego’s haul, Klaus’ fingers sticky with cotton candy he had swiped from somewhere when a call stopped them. A couple of kids hurried towards them, excitement shining in their eyes. 

“You’re the Umbrella Academy!” one of then shouted. The Hargreeve children exchanged glances and Luther slowly nodded. 

“Woah!” the other said. “That’s so cool!” 

Before they really realised what was happening, a small crowd had surrounded them, asking questions and calling for autographs. Luther placed himself at the front, answering most of the questions and trying to fend them off as best he could. Diego handed out a few stuffed toys, which seemed to satisfy a couple of them. 

Then one of them caught sight of Vanya. 

“Are you a new member?” she asked, and Vanya hesitated, stepping back into the safety of her siblings. 

“No, I -” 

“What’s your power?” 

“I don’t - I don’t have one,” she said quietly. 

“So are you part of the Umbrella Academy?” someone else demanded, joining the conversation. 

“Well, I - not real-” Vanya began, but Five interrupted, slinging an arm over her shoulder and glaring at the pushy kids. 

“This is Vanya and she’s our sister,” he said sharply. Vanya glanced at him, a small smile dancing over her lips. 

But the situation was getting out of hand. Ben was starting to look sick - it looked like he was about to lose control and if that happened it would be a disaster. Luther glanced around, taking in the situation. 

“It’s time to scatter,” he muttered. “Five, look after Ben.” 

In situations like this, no one argued. They waited a moment longer, then Five grabbed Ben’s arm and teleported the two of them away, sending the others scattering through the crowd. 

Their adoring fans didn’t seem that interested in following them. A few tried to take chase, but most were children called back by their parents and the Hargreeve children managed to regroup safely at the entrance of the carnival. 

Klaus and Diego were laughing, each still carrying a number of prizes. Ben had sat down, clutching his stomach, his face scrunched up in an expression of pain, Five crouching over him to make sure he was alright. Vanya was smiling, her eyes bright, looking happier than she had in years. Luther was grinning, and Allison felt like she could do anything. They had needed that break. 

“You okay, Ben?” she asked, and he looked up, a smile breaking over the queasiness on his face. 

“I’m okay,” he said. “That was loads of fun.” 

Diego and Klaus started handing out stuffed toys - enough for each of them with one left over - for Mom, Diego said. Then, slowly, they made their way home. In no hurry to return to the lessons and strict nature of the Academy, but knowing they needed to get back soon. 

They all seemed happier. Luther wasn’t trying to be Number One. Diego hadn’t stuttered all day. Klaus seemed less afraid of the world. Five was less grumpy. Ben more animated, Vanya more included. 

Allison knew everything was likely to go back to normal tomorrow, but for now, she didn’t need to think about tomorrow. For now, she could just enjoy her siblings. 


End file.
